


Take Care of You

by timelimez



Series: like real people do [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Service Top, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), barely, kind of, kinda? he liked to give that’s for sure, there’s kind of a little plot & buildup but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelimez/pseuds/timelimez
Summary: Ten days. It had been ten whole days since George had seen Dream. If he was being honest, he’d started missing him as soon as the taller man left, but of course he’d never admit that to him. It was just unspoken.Instead of having Dream by his side, another knight had stepped in temporarily while Dream was gone. He was nice enough, polite, but nowhere near as good as Dream. There was no teasing with this other knight, no coy smiles exchanged, no barely concealed flirting, and worst of all, no stolen away kisses while nobody was looking.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: like real people do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131386
Comments: 19
Kudos: 691





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work in this fandom and also my first nsfw work ever, so don’t have ur expectations through the roof. this was mostly written for my own enjoyment!
> 
> dream and george are okay with nsfw fanfiction being written about them, however if either of them state otherwise this work will be taken down.
> 
> please do not repost this work anywhere! i am only on ao3.
> 
> this is kind of a medieval au, but it’s ... not quite medieval? idk there is not technology so do with that as you will?
> 
> comments are what inspire me to continue, so pls comment or kudos if u want more!! enjoy :D

Ten days. It had been ten whole days since George had seen Dream. If he was being honest, he’d started missing him as soon as the taller man left, but of course he’d never admit that to him. It was just unspoken.

Instead of having Dream by his side, another knight had stepped in temporarily while Dream was gone. He was nice enough, polite, but nowhere near as good as Dream. There was no teasing with this other knight, no coy smiles exchanged, no barely concealed flirting, and worst of all, no stolen away kisses while nobody was looking.

The ten days felt incredibly too long. They seemed to drag on and on, growing impossibly longer, until finally, it was the day Dream was set to arrive. Although no one would say so to his face, it was clear that George was excited to see his knight again.

Seated impatiently in his throne room, George tapped his foot. Any moment now.

Finally, _finally_ , the grand door of the throne room opened. George rose to his feet, unable to stop himself from cracking a grin as he saw Dream’s familiar deep green cloak and white porcelain mask. 

“Welcome back,” He said as Dream approached him.

”My prince,” Dream knelt before him, taking George’s hand and lifting his mask just enough to press a kiss to his knuckles. “I’m glad to see you’re well.”

A light blush dusted George’s cheeks. They were in the company of other people, of course they couldn’t have any public displays of affection in that moment, but the little kiss was enough. And even though he couldn’t see Dream’s face, he could tell he was smiling, too.

”Go get settled in and wash up,” George told him as Dream stood, still holding his hand. “I’ll see you after dinner.” He added, soft, for Dream’s ears only. In response, his hand earned a soft squeeze before Dream turned to exit the throne room.

Pleased and excited, George set off for his own private chambers.

-

After he’d eaten supper, George hurried to draw himself a bath and prepare himself for Dream. He used his nicest smelling soap to clean himself, making sure his skin was smooth and soft, before shifting and reaching for the side of the tub.

Undeniably excited for what was to come, his cock twitched as he dipped his fingers in the lubricant beside the tub and spread his legs. Getting comfortable, George reached down between his legs to begin opening himself up. A pleasant little surprise for Dream, one that he’d hopefully recognize and appreciate.

-

George surveyed himself in the mirror one more time. After his bath, he’d dried off before wrapping himself up in his nice silk bathrobe, the deep blue one that Dream had complimented him on. It tied neatly around his slender waist, the dark color accentuating his pale skin. 

He mussed up his still damp hair for a moment before stepping back, pleased with how he looked, and sitting back on the edge of his comfy bed. Now, all he had to do was wait for Dream.

It was only after a few minutes that there was a soft knock, before the door opened. Dream, _his Dream_ , stepped inside, wearing old threadbare sleep clothes, but still looking as dashing as ever.

”Hi,” Dream said softly, slipping his mask off as he latched the door behind himself, setting it on the table next to the door. George couldn’t help but smile, stepping over to Dream quickly, and unable to stop himself, leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss. Chuckling softly at his eagerness, Dream let his hands settle easily at George’s waist. “Miss me?” He teased.

George rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly. “Not at all.” He bounced right back, cupping Dream’s jaw and leaning back in for another kiss. This time, he let Dream lead the kiss, slowly pressing one of his thighs between George’s legs, who let out a whimper and bucked his hips forward.

”Someone got excited pretty fast, huh?” Dream squeezed his hip. George blushed, ducking his head. “I, uh, well,” He spluttered. Dream waited patiently for him to answer, raising his eyebrows. “I haven’t touched myself all week. The entire time you were gone.” He admitted, blush spreading down to his chest. 

Dream blinked. “Oh,” He hummed. “I see.” There was a pause before George suddenly felt strong hands under the backs of his thighs, and suddenly Dream was carrying him over to the bed. He squeaked in surprise, wrapping his arms around Dream’s broad shoulders as he was deposited onto his bed.

”You were waiting for me to come home, hm? Wanted me to take care of you?” He purred in George’s ear, settling next to him on the bed. George nodded, biting his lip, squeezing his thighs together in an attempt to get some friction. Dream must have noticed, though, because he was reaching down and cupping his erection over the delicate silk robe. He let out a desperate whimper at the contact, embarrassed with how easily he’d gotten so worked up.

“Poor thing,” Dream cooed. “I’m here. And I missed you too.” He gave him a little squeeze over the fabric. Dream’s hand was so big and warm, and George couldn’t help but whine at the sensation. “Will you—your clothes,” George started, reaching up to rest a hand on Dream’s cheek.

”Right.” Dream stood up, and although George immediately missed the contact, he wasn’t complaining about the view. Freckled, strong shoulders; a broad, strong chest; long, powerful legs... his lover was quite the specimen. 

“Alright, I can’t be the only one naked.” Dream grinned as he settled back down on the bed next to George, who couldn’t help but eye his boyfriend’s half-hard cock. He blinked out of his trance before nodding.

With that consent, Dream carefully untied George’s pretty robe, revealing his soft, pale body. 

“Look at you,” He murmured, running a hand down George’s arm. “So pretty, aren’t you?” George couldn’t help but squirm under the praise, reaching up and drawing Dream into another deep kiss. 

Once again, he let Dream take the lead, their tongues dancing together perfectly until George had to pull away, out of breath. Dream ran his thumb over George’s bottom lip.

”I have something to show you.” George said meekly after a moment of catching his breath. Dream nodded encouragingly, drawing back a little to give George a little space.

Sitting up, George slipped his robe off the rest of the way before dropping it to the floor. Then, trembling with embarrassment and need, he rolled over onto his hands and knees, back arching slightly, presenting himself for Dream.

”Oh, _baby…_ fuck.” Dream groaned. In the bath, George had opened himself up wide on his fingers, pretty pink hole gaping open, fluttering lightly, ready to be filled. 

George shifted a little. “I—please, Dream.” He breathed out.

Dream shifted, moving to kneel right behind him, a big hand slowly drawing up George’s back to press his chest against the bed. “Look at you, sweetheart. Got all nice and ready for me, didn’t you?” Dream cooed, earning a light whimper in response.

”Waited so long for me to come home and take good care of you, fill you up just how you like.” He leaned forward to nip at one of his pale, creamy ass cheeks. George squeaked. “I have, I waited so long. Please. I’ve been good.” 

Dream chuckled, dipping a strong hand under George’s hips to fondle his leaking cock. George couldn’t help but let out a needy moan, hips pressing forward into Dream’s hand. “Please, please!” He begged again, tears welling up in his eyes. Dream’s hand was so big, he could feel it almost everywhere.

Maybe it was just the relative size difference between them, but George couldn’t help but feel small and delicate next to Dream, especially in bed. And as much as he’d never admit it out loud, he loved the idea of his big, strong knight taking care of him.

”What do you want, baby, hm? You want me to make you come?” Dream purred. “Yes! Yes, please, make me come,” George cried, tears now spilling down his cheeks.

Upon noticing his tears, Dream immediately drew back, eyebrows creasing together in concern. “George? Hey, I can - I can stop teasing if you want, is it too much? I can stop.” He assured him, voice shifting to be much gentler, sitting back on his heels and wiping his hand on the sheets.

Sniffling, George shook his head. “No, no, just—missed you. A lot.” He bit his lip. “Just please fuck me already.” He shifted, looking back at Dream with pleading eyes. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Dream nodded, thinking for a moment before sitting up back against the pillows. “C’mere, pumpkin.” He said softly, gathering George up onto his lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “How about you ride me, hm? You can set the pace. How’s that sound?” He reached up to cup George’s cheek, carefully thumbing his tears away. George leaned into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment, before nodding. “Sounds good.” He sniffled again. 

“Alright. Good.” Dream reached over for the nightstand, finding the lubricant where it always was. He slicked himself up carefully as George shifted to straddle his boyfriend’s lap, eagerly waiting.

Almost as soon as Dream had finished wiping the lubricant off of his hand and onto the sheets, George was gripping his broad shoulders and was slowly sinking down on his thick cock, eyes screwed shut and mouth fallen open in pure pleasure. Dream let out a surprised groan, hands flying to George’s hips. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He reminded him through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to buck up into his warmth.

”I-I stretched myself out,” George shook his head, still slowly sinking down. It was true, he’d opened himself up wide, but the stretch of his fingers was nothing compared to Dream’s cock. He took in every last inch of his lover until he sat firmly in his lap, leaning against Dream’s chest, his rim stretched tight around the base of Dream’s cock.

Dream rubbed his back patiently while he waited for George to adjust, pressing kisses to the side of his pale throat. “My sweet thing,” He murmured. “Look at you, took me so well, didn’t you?” George nodded meekly. “How’s it feel, hm?”

George took in a shaky breath, running trembling fingers through Dream’s golden hair. “Good. So full,” He breathed out, clenching around his cock. Dream’s breath caught in his throat.

After another moment of adjusting, George slowly started to rock his hips. “There you go,” Dream praised, letting his hands fall to George’s waist to help support his weight. “So good for me.” 

George moaned at the praise, picking up the pace until he was eagerly bouncing on Dream’s cock, whimpering each time. He shifted his angle slightly until he felt the head of Dream’s cock catch against his prostate. “Dream!” He cried out, slim thighs trembling with effort. 

“Yeah? You found it, honey?” Dream squeezed his waist. “I want you to come for me. Make yourself feel good, can you do that?” He nuzzled at George’s neck, kissing his way down and nipping at his collar bones.

”Please, please, I-I need—need you to help me,” George cried, leaning forward and burying his face in the crook of Dream’s neck.

”My poor baby,” Dream kissed his head. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart. I’ll always take care of you.” He helped George sit up a little more before easily wrapping his hand around George’s weeping erection, jerking him slowly as George started to slowly bounce again. “There you go. You can do it.” He encouraged. 

“Please, please,” George begged again, tears running down his rosy cheeks. “I missed you so much, honey. I love you.” Dream thrusted his hips up to punctuate his words. George cried out, and suddenly he was coming, spurting on both of their stomachs, still weakly bouncing on Dream’s cock.

”That’s it, so good for me. So pretty.” Dream worked him through it, moving his hand away as George finished and collapsed against his chest. He made a move to pull out before George gripped his wrist, shaking his head. “You—you haven’t finished yet.” He said quietly, nosing at Dream’s neck and kissing at his throat. “I’m okay, George. I can take care of it myself.” Dream assured him. “No, I want... I want you to come inside of me,” George lifted his head, looking at Dream with big doe eyes. “Please?”

And how could he say no to that?

”Alright. Here, get on your hands and knees again, can you do that for me?” Dream helped George off of his lap, carefully maneuvering him into the position he wanted him in. “And you have to tell me if it’s too much, okay?” He knelt behind George, running his hands up and down his sides.

”I will.” George promised, dropping down onto his elbows. His thighs were still trembling, and it was honestly a good thing that Dream had taken a strong hold of his hips, because he honestly wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stay up on his own.

”God, you’re so fucking perfect,” Dream said, using one hand to guide the thick head of his cock to George’s raw, used hole. 

George shuddered as Dream slowly filled him up again, his own cock weakly twitching. “Feels good,” He said quietly, voice cracking as his eyes started to water again.

”Yeah? You like it when I use you after you’ve already come?” Dream chuckled slightly as he bottomed out. 

George nodded, trembling. “I’m yours,” He breathed out. “All mine,” Dream agreed, starting to slowly rock his hips. “Mine to take care of, mine to protect,” He gripped George’s boney hips tighter, probably tight enough to leave bruises the next morning. “My prince.”

George whimpered. He usually didn’t like it when Dream brought up his position during personal conversations between just them, much less when they were being intimate, but something about that felt different. _Dream’s prince._

”Sweet thing, look at you, you’re hard again, aren’t you?” Dream had leaned down and breathed out next to his ear. George squirmed, embarrassed. “I really get to you, huh? You want to be good and come again?” He cooed. A few more tears slipped down George’s cheeks as he nodded. “Gunna come on my cock, aren’t you?” 

George was trembling, hips trying to press back against Dream. “Harder,” He panted, getting back up on his hands and arching his back. “Please.”

Dream happily obliged, shifting before snapping his hips harshly, the blunt head of his cock hitting George’s sensitive prostate head on. A sob ripped out of George’s throat, his whole body trembling.

”Oh, I know, sweetheart, you’re being so good for me,” Dream praised, reaching up to George’s chest to help him kneel upright, back pressed against Dream’s chest. “My perfect prince. Gunna fill you up just how you like, gunna take such good care of you, love.” He panted against George’s neck, sucking a pretty lovebite into the space where his neck met his shoulder.

George keened, completely held up by Dream, weakly bucking his hips back as Dream continued to fuck him. “Fuck, I’m close,” Dream breathed out, his movements growing harsher. George cried, his hands scrabbling as Dream slowly lowered him back down to be on his hands and knees. “Love you so much, baby,” He groaned.

George let out a sob as Dream reached a big, warm hand under his hips to cup his oversensitive cock. “Always so good, so perfect, love you so fucking much,” Dream babbled, his rhythm stuttering.

Finally, _finally_ , Dream let out a long moan, giving one final thrust before pressing his cock as deep as it could go inside George’s sloppy hole as he came. 

George cried out again at the sensation of Dream’s warm release filling him up. It only took a couple strokes before he was coming again, hole clenching and fluttering desperately around Dream’s cock, his own cock weakly spurting onto the sheets. 

George would have collapsed if it wasn’t for Dream’s hands holding his hips. He was breathing heavily, tears still dripping down his cheeks. “I love you so much,” Dream breathed, before slowly, carefully pulling out. George let out a weak whine at the sensation, suddenly feeling so, so empty. 

Dream appreciated the view of his come leaking out of George’s abused, gaping hole for a moment before he shifted, helping his lover lay down properly. “I’m gunna clean up, alright? Give me just a second.” He said, letting his voice be a little higher pitched and much softer than he’d usually allow. This was just for George.

George nodded, exhausted, as Dream got up and quickly wet a rag in George’s private washroom. He wiped off George’s stomach first, earning a whimper when he carefully wiped George’s spent cock. “I know, honey, just a little more.” He murmured, gently flipping him over to wipe his own come off of the backs of George’s slim, pretty thighs. George let out a weak moan when Dream wiped around his raw hole. “I know, I know,” Dream soothed. “You’d be mad at me in the morning if I didn’t clean up, George.” He reminded him, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder blade. “Alright. One second.”

After wiping himself off and returning the rag, Dream tiredly crawled back into bed next to George. Wordlessly, George shifted into Dream’s open arms, snuggling up happily into his side.

”Missed you,” George mumbled sleepily, pressing his face into the crook of Dream’s neck, his stubble pleasantly tickling his forehead.

”I missed you too.” Dream said softly, kissing the top of George’s head. “So fucking much, seriously. You have no idea how boring it was without you.” He hugged George closer, who hummed softly in response. “And not knowing if you were safe or not was the worst part.” Dream admitted after a moment, burying his nose in George’s coffee brown hair.

George blinked his heavy eyes open, snuggling impossibly closer to Dream. “Of course I’m safe. We live in a peaceful kingdom, Dream.” He reminded him, voice quiet with sleep. “I know, I know,” Dream said quickly, sighing. “Just... I like to be the one who protects you. Makes sure you’re safe. I don’t trust anyone to do the job as well as I do.” 

George smiled fondly, shifting to lift his head and press a lazy kiss to Dream’s cheek. “That’s why it’s your job.” He nuzzled their noses together in a butterfly kiss.

Dream couldn’t help but blush. “Yeah, I know.” He pulled the covers up over them, easily hauling George up to lay on top of him like a weighted blanket, chest to chest. “I love you.” He murmured after a moment, cupping George’s cheek.

George hummed, closing his eyes and leaning his head into the comfort. “Love you too,” He whispered. Dream beamed, hugging him tight, incredibly pleased. Although he knew George loved him, it wasn’t as often that he said it out loud. It felt so special each time.

”Thanks, _your Majesty_ ,” Dream said after a moment, giving George a teasing little squeeze. “Shut up,” George groaned, laying his head on Dream’s shoulder. Laughing, Dream nuzzled into his neck, attacking him with kisses.

They fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other, safe and cozy and blanketed by their love. 

And George slept better than he had in ten days, knowing that his knight was finally back home to protect him and take care of him.


End file.
